


Puzzle Pieces

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Puzzle Pieces

Es gibt das Gute und Böse, Träume und Alpträume, Menschen die im inneren gut sind und die, die bis auf den inneren Kern verdorben sind.  
Es gibt diese Momente auf die man gerne zurückblickt und lächelt und diese die man am liebsten verdrängen möchte oder die einen in Tränen ausbrechen lassen.

Es gibt Menschen die bekommen das Glück in die Wiege gelegt und solche die um jedes bisschen Glück kämpfen müssen. Manche geben auf dem Weg zum Glück auf. Viele verlieren die Hoffnung an das Schöne im Leben. Andere wiederrum kämpfen bis zum bitteren Ende.

Aber wer hat eigentlich das Recht über all das zu entscheiden?  
Warum sind Menschen glücklich oder abgrundtief traurig?  
Wer von uns kann sagen ob man wirklich glücklich ist, was bedeutet glücklich sein überhaupt?

Nicht weit von hier und doch gut versteckt gibt es jemanden der über all dies entscheidet, Menschen die wir jeden Tag sehen und eigentlich nicht wahrnehmen. Vielleicht träumen wir von Ihnen ohne sie beim Namen nennen zu können, aber jeder von uns kennt sie. Jeder von uns könnte sie beschreiben.  
Es gibt 6 von ihnen, 3 von ihnen kämpfen für das Gute, die anderen für das Schlechte.

Dies ist die Geschichte von Andrew und Elisane. Zwei Kinder die unterschiedlicher nicht sein können und die doch für das gleiche kämpfen.

Was würde passieren wenn Träume und Realität sich vermischen und man nicht mehr weiß was wahr ist und was nicht?


End file.
